Mythical Legends In "Arthur"
2019 February 3 1999 VHS # 2019 February 3 # The Voice # Franklin Tells Time # Chili's Cold # Be Yourself Arthur and his friends often use their imaginations to explain the world around them. In the course of doing so, they frequently reference classical myths and legends. PoseidonEdit http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/5/5e/Winged-Unicorn.pngThe Greek god of the ocean. He is the brother of Zeus. Poseidon appears in D.W.'s story in D.W. Tale Spins. He was ironically played by Francine, a girl. http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/4/43/Poseidon.png UnicornsEdit Unicorns are legendary creatures. They are a white horse with a single horn on top of its head. DW loves Unicorns and always wanted a real Unicorn (including a pony). A real unicorn appeared in D.W story. SirenEdit Sirens are fish people that live on small islands. According to legend, their song can hynotize sailors to steer towards them and crash on the rocks. They made an appearance in D.W story where they sang the song Crazy Bus. http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/c/c2/Sirens.png Baba YagaEdit A legend told in Russia. It is an old lady who lives in a tree house with chicken legs. Sue Ellen told this story when she got scared in What Scared Sue Ellen. http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/1/1d/Babby_Yaba.png KappaEdit A river demon from Japan. They say that they catch children playing in the river. Their only weakness is to get them to bow. They made an appearance in What Scared Sue Ellen. http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/8/81/Kappa.png BansheeEdit A spirit from Scotland and Ireland. There cries mean certain doom. Actually, the Banshee only appear http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/d/d3/Banshee.pngs to those with Scottish or Irish background, and only appear when someone dies. They made an appearace in What Scared Sue Ellen. GhostsEdit Ghosts have appeared in many legends. They are a person's soul that has yet to pass on from the Earth. Ghosts made many appearances in the Arthur series. http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/7/7f/Ghosts.png CupidsEdit Cupid is known as the demigod of love. He is the offspring of the goddess Venus in Roman mythology http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/0/06/Cupid.png. It is said that his arrow can make anyone to fall in love with the first person they see. They made an appearance in Buster's Secret Admirer. DragonsEdit Dragons have been found in legends all over the world. They are very popular in moderen day http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/c/c7/Dragon.pngculture. In Arthur a platinum dragon appeared in Ferns story the thing (the un-scary version). A robotic dragon appeared in DW, the Picky Eater. CyclopsEdit The cyclops is a legendary giant from greek and roman mythology. They had one eye and very low http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/a/a9/Cyclops.png defposation. They would eat anything. It was the cyclops who helped the gods of olympus to win the war of the titans. The cyclops appeared in DW story. TrollsEdit Trolls usually live under bridges and eat anything that enters its territory. It is common enemy in fairy tales next to wolves. Trolls appeared in Just Deserts and Operation: D.W.!. http://arthur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Trolls.pnghttp://arthur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Trollolloll.jpg Add a photo to this gallery WitchesEdit Witches are a religion or tradition, but the ones used in stories are evil and case spells. They live in the deep dark woods. It made an appearance in Just Desserts. http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/2/28/The_witch.png GiantEdit The giant is a realy big person. In many tales they are 10 times the size of normal (or over) sized human. It made an appearance in Just Deserts. http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/f/f2/The_Giant.png VampireEdit A legendary creature from Romania. Legends are said to drink the blood of human http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/4/4e/Vampire.pngs. The most famous vampire is Dracula. Their weaknesses are sun light, a wooden stack, holy water, and garlic. He made an appearance in Ferkenstein Monster. Modern legends say they can transform into a bat and only comes out at night. Radioactive Lizard(s)Edit A famous subject that appears in many comic books, movies and tv shows. The most famous ra http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/d/da/Radioactive_lizard.pngdioactive lizard is Godzilla. She mainly ate fish, she lived under water, she is capable breathing radioactive fire. She made an appearance in Fernkenstein Monster. CentaurEdit A legendary creature from Greek and Roman mythology. It is half human and half horse. It is said to live in th http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/a/a2/Through_the_looking_glasses_6.jpge forest and hate humans. The Centaur appeared as Alan Brain Powers in the opening in Looking through the Glasses. The Tooth FairyEdit A small creature that goes to house to house collecting teeth from small children. They leave money http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/6/68/Toothfairy.pngunderneath the pillow of the child. It made an appearance in DW tricks the tooth fairy. CerberusEdit A legendary three headed dog from the underworld. Legends state that it protects the door from the http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/4/45/Cerberus.pnginhabbitens from leaveing the underworld. It appeared in Prunella Packs it in as the three head dog of dofenshmer. LeperchaunEdit The Leperchaun comes from Irish mythology. They are small people that take care of the enviroment http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/c/c2/Leppercon.png. Legends state that at the end of a rainbow is where you find there pot of gold. The Leperchaun are also known to be very tricky. If you spot a leperchaun, you must keep an eye on it, or it would disappear. Mermaids and MermenEdit These creatures are a common legend with sailors. Said to be half man or woman and half fish. There songs like the siren can lure sailors to there doom. The Merpeople where seen in both D.W goes to Washington and http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/2/2e/Merfoke.pngBuster Baxter and the Letter from the Sea. Sasquatch (Big Foot)Edit A creature that lives in the Western Forest of North America. There have been sightings across North America. http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/5/54/Big_Foot_2.pngThey are extreamly fast, strong and smart. They are part of Native American legends. They appeared in the episode the Contest. MummyEdit The Mummy is not a creature but instead the way the Egyptians buried their dead to prepare them for the afterlife. They removed the vital parts http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/7/70/Mummy.pngand cover them with salt, so it can remove the mosture in the body, then wrap them in the bandages. Mummies in movies are creatures that move slowly and tend to attack by crushing their victims head, or choking them. The mummy appeared in Buster Hits the Books, and was mentioned in What Scared Sue Ellen?. ElfEdit A small creature that lives in the forest, it is said to help Santa Clause with making Christmas Presents. It is http://images.wikia.com/arthur/images/8/89/Elf.pngpopular now a days and there are people who believe in them. It made an Appearance in the opening of Prunella Prediction Read more Category:Episodes Category:Warner, Home Video, 1999, VHS